Grenadier Ranma: V2
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Ranma is saved at Nekoken by a certain blonde. Character bashingdeath are evident for certain people. Ranma is a bada gun usermartial artist. If you don’t like this then leave now and hold your peace. I don’t own Ranma or Grenadier the smiling Senshi.
1. prelude

**Grenadier Ranma: V2**

Ranma is saved at Neko-ken by a certain blonde. Character bashing/death are evident for certain people. Ranma is a bad-a gun user/martial artist. If you don't like this then leave now and hold your peace. I don't own Ranma or Grenadier the smiling Senshi.

Prelude

---Neko-ken location---

"Papa, please, don't put me down there again." pleaded a six year old Ranma, as his fat father, Genma, lifted him up to throw him back into the pit a fifth time. "Boy, stop crying, what are you, some weak little girl?" asked Genma, trying to toughen up his son. "But Papa!" exclaimed Ranma, struggling to get free, when all of the sudden a gunshot rang through the air, ripping Ranma's gi, making him drop to the ground. When Ranma hit the ground, he took off for the trees, for two reasons, one, to get away from that pit and two, to get away from the gunshot.

Now, no one accused Genma Saotome of being smart, or sober, for that matter, so in true human fashion he turned to see where the gunshot had come from. When he finally saw who fired the gun, he was somewhat surprised. There were three individuals, two girls and one man.

The first girl was about five foot six with long loose blonde hair and gold eyes. She was wearing boots that had armor on the knee caps with a blue dress that didn't restrict movement and a red shirt under it and tied by a red sash. She also had on red gloves, with the thumb and index finger cut out and a belt that held the gun holster with a small pack on the back and a straw hat to top it off.

The man of the group was about the same height with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black boots with black pants and a white shirt and scarf. He also had on a sleeveless black coat that had armor around the neck with fingerless black gloves that came to his forearm. But the most interesting thing here was the long sword on his back.

The last was a girl about thirteen with long messy black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing normal shoes with black socks that went up a little past her knees to a reddish mini skirt that was cut up at the bottom with a belt that held three bags. Her shirt was much like that of her skirt, and had a large scarf on it that went down to just above her feet and covered her head. She also had a peach symbol badge on her bandana and gloves. But one of those gloves was really large, and held what looked like, at first glance, a gun.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Genma, again he was drunk. "We're just travelers, but the question is, why are you hurting that poor boy?" asked the blonde, putting her gun away. "It's for the sake of the art, something no weak woman would ever understand." said Genma, getting into a stance.

"I'll handle this Rushuna." said the man, as he drew his sword. "But, Yajiro, isn't this an unfair fight?" asked the little girl. "No, Mikan, he's a martial artist, there for, he can handle fighting unarmed. You two go after the boy, and see if he's ok." said Yajiro, as his eyes never left Genma. As the two girls left the clearing, Genma charged first right, into a death trap. The next few seconds happened too fast for the human eye to see, but the results were evident, as when they separated, so did Genma's head. "Ha! Well, I'd better get the boys stuff and come up with some lie." said Yajiro, sheathing his sword and walking over to the camp to collect some things.

---In the woods with Ranma, Rushuna and Mikan---

"Man, this kid is fast." said Mikan, as they chased after Ranma. "I know, who'd think a kid as scrawny as him would be this fast!" said Rushuna, as she started to close the gap between her and Ranma. After a few more minutes Ranma collapsed from blood loss. When the two got to him, Rushuna, the kind hearted person she is, pulled out bandages from her small pack and started to bandage Ranma, to the point where he looked like a mummy.

After a half an hour, Yajiro came to where the two girls had set up camp; so as not to aggravate Ranma's wounds. "Yatchan, what happened to Mr. Fat man?" asked Rushuna, as Yajiro set down the pack. "Well, after I beat him, he asked me to train his son, and when I am done training him, to send him to this Tendo dojo in Nerima, Tokyo." said Yajiro, being somewhat shifty eyed. "Why did you accept!?" yelled Mikan, punching him in the head. "I didn't have much choice as he just took off after saying that." said Yajiro, looking as innocent as can be. "What a horrible man." said Rushuna, looking down at Ranma, with sorrow in her eyes. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, can we? Let's just teach him our skills and then send him to the Tendo dojo, then he can make his own decisions." said Yajiro, sitting down and looking at the boy. 'I could never let a father live if they treated their own blood like that.' though Yajiro, laying down to go to sleep.

End of Prelude: …And the moral of today's story is… If at first you do succeed, try not to look too astonished. Well, that's me, Je ne! Tenkai of Chaos!


	2. ch:2 ten years in one

**Grenadier Ranma: V2**

Ranma is saved at Neko-ken by a certain blonde. One note: this is a fanfiction therefore I can do what ever I please. I don't own Ranma or Grenadier the smiling Senshi.

Chapter one

The start of a new journey and sixteen years

---Next morning---

As the mornings first light broke through the tree tops, it made an enemy of Yajiro as it woke him up. "You win this time, but I'll defeat you yet." said Yajiro, as he got up and looked around the camp. Then he walked over to Ranma to see what he looked like, but he found that Ranma was awake. "Good morning, I'm Yajiro Kojima, and you are?" asked Yajiro, not knowing the boys name. "I'm Ranma Saotome." replied Ranma, weakly looking up at Yajiro. "Nice to meet you. I'll be one of your teachers from this point on. Your dad left you in our care." said Yajiro, sitting down next to Ranma. "So, when do we start?" asked Ranma, turning his head painfully to the side. "We can start right now, with a philosophy lesson; it'll be a while till we get to the physical stuff." responded Yajiro, seeing the look on Ranma's face. "Tell me, what code did you follow? Tell me every rule." said Yajiro, starting an hour long conversation.

---Two hours later/ 7:00 AM---

As the sun got to a new position in the sky, it woke up Rushuna, who started to hear the end tail of a very long drawn out conversation. "Yes, I'll give you that, but some times you must kill an opponent or they'll just do it again." said Yajiro, getting Rushuna to wake up faster to see who he's talking to. "Yes, but that is still not a reason to kill." replied Ranma, making Rushuna smile. "True, but saving the live of an innocent is." replied Yajiro, as Rushuna got up. "I'll concede the battle, but not the war." replied Ranma, looking at Rushuna.

"Hi, I'm Rushuna Tendo, and the other girl is Mikan Kurenai, what's your name?" asked Rushuna, as she sat down. "I'm Ranma Saotome." replied Ranma, showing he wasn't in as much pain as earlier. "Hello, Ranma, well, since you'll be joining us and learning from us, how do you want to start?" asked Rushuna, looking at Ranma with a smile. "I'd like to start with your style, Rushuna-sensei." replied Ranma, giving her the dreaded puppy-eyes of death. "Ok, as soon as your healed, I'll start teaching you, but for now, rest and learn other things." said Rushuna, getting up and walking over to Mikan to wake her up. "She's right, Ranma, get some rest." said Yajiro, as Ranma faded off to sleep.

---Three years later/ the Capital---

We see Rushuna, Yajiro, Mikan and Ranma, kneeling in front of a woman about Rushuna's height with gray hair and gray eyes. She was dressed in a very old fashioned kimono with a large gold headdress on. "Empress, I've decided to teach Ranma Saotome everything I know." said Rushuna, getting a shocked look out of Ranma and the Empress. "I see, if you find him trustworthy, then I will trust him as well." said the Empress. This getting even more shocked looks. "Thank you, your highness." said Rushuna, getting happy and, even though he won't admit it, so was Ranma, as he had only learned the basics of gunmanship and most of Yajiro's long sword style and some of Mikan's balloon making tricks.

---Six more years later/ random road fork.---

"Well, Ranma, it's time for you to go on your own journey. We've shown you all you need to know. So, good luck Ranma-kun." said Rushuna, handing Ranma a revolver that looked like Rushuna's, only this one was black and red. "Yes, thank you for every thing, Rushuna-nee-chan." said Ranma strapping the new gun to his thigh.

"Yeah, take care, Ranma, here, don't read it till you've set up camp tonight." said Yajiro, handing a scroll to Ranma. "Right, see you around, Yajiro." replied Ranma, putting the scroll in his pocket.

"Here, I scrounged up a few of these. So, good luck, Ranma Saotome." said Mikan, embracing Ranma in a hug. "Thanks, Mikan-nee-chan, I'll see you around." said Ranma, retuning the hug. When they broke the hug, Ranma started down one path and the others went down the other, looking at each other one last time, then Ranma took off with tears in his eyes.

"I'll really miss him." said Rushuna, wiping a tear from her eye. "I just hope he forgives me." said Yajiro, starting to walk away and getting looks from the girls. "It doesn't matter, our paths will cross again and we'll see him again." said Mikan, as the group left down their path.

---Ranma's camp---

"Man, I didn't think leaving would be this hard." Said the fifteen year old Ranma, putting a hand in his pocket and feeling the scroll Yajiro gave him. "Oh, that's right. Wonder what it is." said Ranma, to himself, pulling the scroll out and opening it.

Dear Ranma,

If you're reading this, then that means either I'm dead or we've parted ways. The truth I've hidden from you is, that when you came into our lives, it wasn't that your father abandoned you or left you to be trained by us, the truth is, that on that night, so many years ago, I killed him. I didn't want a man like him, to ever treat another person like he treated you. I hope that one day you can forgive me, even though I don't deserve your forgiveness. Good luck, Ranma

Saotome, you're going to need it.

Your friend and teacher,

Yajiro Kajima

"I forgive you, Yajiro, I did a long time ago." said Ranma, to the wind, as he lay down to sleep with the scroll back in his pocket.

---One year later/ Nerima---

As Kasumi Tendo was cleaning the living room there was a load knock at the door. "Coming!" said Kasumi, going to the door. When she opened it, she saw a man about five foot six with black hair in a pony tail and blue eyes. He was wearing kung-fu shoes with black pants and a red shirt and a long black coat over it. On his hands were fingerless gloves and he had a piece of armor around his neck that lead your eyes to the top of a long sword and he had a red straw hat to top the look off, but oddly enough, Kasumi couldn't help but blush at the man.

"Excuse me, but is this the house of Soun Tendo?" asked the Man. "Why, yes, please come in." said Kasumi, with a smile. 'Wow, she's like Rushuna.' though Ranma, as he took off his shoes and entered the house. "Father, you have a guest." said Kasumi, as Ranma entered the living room.

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked Mr. Tendo, looking at Ranma. "I'm Ranma Saotome, I was told to come here after my training was done." said Ranma, as Mr. Tendo glompped him. "Oh, happy day, now one of my girls will be married." shouted Mr. Tendo. "WHAT!?" yelled Ranma, as Kasumi entered the room. "Oh my!" said Kasumi, when she heard her father.

End of Chapter: … And the moral of today's story is…Those who live by the sword get shot by those that don't. Well, that's me, Je Ne. Tenkai of Chaos.


	3. Ch:3 Nermia's Senshi

**Grenadier Ranma: V2**

Ranma is saved at Neko-ken by a certain blonde. One note: this is a fanfiction therefore I can do whatever I please. I don't own Ranma or Grenadier the smiling Senshi.

Chapter Two

Nerima's Senshi

Last time on Grenadier Ranma….

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked Mr. Tendo, looking at Ranma. "I'm Ranma Saotome, I was told to come here after my training was done." said Ranma, as Mr. Tendo glompped him. "Oh, happy day, now one of my girls will be married." shouted Mr. Tendo. "WHAT!?" yelled Ranma, as Kasumi entered the room. "Oh my!" said Kasumi, when she heard her father.

"What do you mean, I have to marry one of your daughters?" asked Ranma, pulling himself out of the hug. "It was a promise, between me and Genma, that we'd unite the schools of anything goes though our children." replied Mr. Tendo, looking Ranma up and down. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tendo, but I only came here for two reason's, one to inform you of my father's death, and two, to find my mother, nothing more, nothing less." said Ranma, backing up a little. "But, it's a matter of family honor." said Mr. Tendo, starting to cry. "I don't care! My family honor is worthless because of Genma Saotome, therefore, a pact made by Genma is just as worthless." replied Ranma, as Nabiki came stumbling in.

"Oh my, Nabiki, what happened?" asked Kasumi, seeing bullet holes in the bottom of her uniform. "Some crazy gunmen are holding the school hostage and want Daddy to come to them. Something about a debt long over due." said Nabiki, as Mr. Tendo started to sweat. "Crazy gunmen? Did he look like this?" asked Ranma, holding out a paper with a picture of a large muscular man wearing samurai armor and had a large cannon-like gun on his right arm. "Yes, that him!" said Nabiki, noticing Ranma for the first time. "I see, lead me to the school." said Ranma, as his eyes narrowed. "This way." said Nabiki, leading Ranma and dragging Mr. Tendo to the school.

---At the school---

"I told you, no one leaves unless Tendo come here to die!" yelled the man from the picture Ranma had. "Sendo, just send us a gesture of good faith!" yelled a police officer, before the man next to Sendo shot him in the head. "Hahaha Hahaha! Like you can order me about!" yelled Sendo, as a gun shot rang out, and the kneeling sniper fell, with his scope ruined along with his eye. "What the hell?" said Sendo, when two more shots rang out, killing two more henchmen.

"Sendo Tekko, wanted in the continent state of the Tento Empire, for 4067 counts of murder, I've come to take the bounty on your head!" yelled a voice from one of the cop cars. "So, a Senshi of Tento. This will be good." said Sendo, aiming his Guard gun at Ranma and firing. He is surprised when he misses by only a hairs breath. "A Guard gun, only good for taking large numbers of enemies on at once, since its shots are akin to a shotgun." said Ranma, pulling out his gun again and shooting off three rounds, two of which killed two more henchmen and the third knocking of Sendo's helmet. "You little punk!" yelled Sendo, taking aim again and firing, only to miss. Ranma spun to the right and knocked six bullets out of his coat and into the six empty spaces in his revolver. Then Ranma took aim and shot all six rounds, the results were Sendo's gun was destroyed as the round magazine was blown off the rotation rod.

"Still feel like fighting?" asked Ranma, as he cocked his gun. "Hahahahaha! You used all six shots, you can't fire again." said Sendo. "Actual I just reloaded at six shots, this gun uses eight shots, so, I still have two more shots." said Ranma, in a creepy but happy voice. "I give up." said Sendo, putting his hands up as the cops came up and put hand cuffs on him. "Be sure to seed the bounty to this account." said Ranma, handing an account number over to a cop. "Ranma, my boy, that was amazing! Well, let's go home." said Mr. Tendo, as Akane ran up to them.

---Tendo Dojo---

"What!?" yelled Nabiki and Akane, after they heard that one of them would marry Ranma. "Yes, it's a matter of family honor." said Mr. Tendo, as Ranma and Kasumi walked in from the kitchen and yard, respectfully. "I already told you. I'm not marrying anyone that was arranged by my father through honor!" said Ranma, sitting down. "But, but, Ranma, what about your honor?" asked Mr. Tendo, starting to impersonate a fountain. "I have my honor elsewhere, I'm only here because this is the only address my fool of a father had in his gear when Yajiro-san killed him. I'm looking for my mother, if you won't help me, then I'll just leave." said Ranma, getting up. "Wait, stay here while you look for your mother, I don't know where she lives, but there can't be that many Saotome's in Tokyo." said Mr. Tendo, as the girl's just listened to the exchange.

"Wait, he has a gun and a sword, he's a danger and I bet he's a pervert to!" yelled Akane, getting in her 'bash the pervert' mode. "First off, if I was a pervert, I'd have kept my job at the Peach Blossom Inn, which just happens to be a pleasure district, and second, none of you have anything I haven't see before, the only difference is you're all less impressive!" shot Ranma, looking at the fuming little girl. "Ranma, please, for saving my daughters life, stay here until you can find your mother." said Mr. Tendo, ending the argument. "Very well, you have my gratitude, but not my hand." said Ranma, looking at the old man.

End of chapter:… and the moral of today's story is… Love: Two vowels, two consonants, two fools. "Well that's me, Je ne!" Tenkai of Chaos logging out!


End file.
